Aventura de una noche
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata estaba harta de ser la niña buena en todo. dispuesta a ser rebelde se aventuro a un bar para vivir una aventura esa noche. Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de la belleza de ojos aperlados. cuando él se acerco y le tomo la mano, saltaron las chispas del deseo y la seducción.


**NI HAO.- yo aquí con una nueva historia, que tiene dos dedicatorias. Mil gracias por leer mis historias, y téngame paciencia con mis actualizaciones, no tengo tiempo.**

**Como ustedes saben IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA cumple un año, por lo que las hermanas naranja se están regalando historias.**

**La mía es para mi querida DAVARU, quien es una excelente dibujante, mil gracias nee-chan por los dibujos.**

**También es una historia para el RETO DE LEMON, con Jan di chan, una hermana sencillamente genial.**

**Así que sin más agradezco todo este largo año.**

**.**

**.**

**VAMOS POR MAS IRRESISTIBLEMENTE NARANJA.!**

**.**

**.**

**AVENTURA DE UNA NOCHE**

**REGALO PARA DAVARU**

**.**

**BY**

**.**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**Advertencias: mundo ninja alterno, edad 20 años.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba harta de ser la niña buena._

Hinata no quería seguir por el buen camino, estaba harta de ser perfecta en todo, de ser la amiga ideal que siempre podían contar con ella, de ser la buena ninja que cumplía una misión al pie de la letra, estaba harta de ser centrada, de analizar cada paso de su vida, de no arriesgarse a nada. Siempre siguiendo un parámetro, un orden, una organización.

La última pelea con su padre desato un sentimiento de profunda rebeldía. ¿De qué serbia ser la perfecta?, si su padre y a demás personas no la valoraban.

Ahora, en un estado de completa rebeldía se atrevió a vestir como nunca lo había hecho. La chamarra grande que siempre cubría su cuerpo fue sustituida por una más corta y ajustada. La blusa era de malla negra y tirantes que dejaban al descubierto sus atributos femeninos, el pantalón perfectamente justo a su cuerpo, revelaba la firmeza y redondez de sus glúteos. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una larga cola, unos mechones de su negro cabelló azulado acariciaba su rostro, el ligero maquillaje le daba el toque a su piel pálida.

Todo en ella revelaba sus deseos de ser diferente. Por lo que, por primera vez en su vida fue ella la que llevo a su hermana a un bar en la aldea del té, estaban ahí para cumplir una misión, pero eso era otra historia.

_Esta era la primera noche de su nueva vida._

Al momento de entrar al lugar, muchas miradas se volvieron a verla. No pudo evitar un sonrojo en su rostro por ser el centro de atención masculina., pero se recordó que ella sería una nueva Hinata, _una chica mala._

Por lo que, con unos pasos sensuales se adentró al lugar, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, no demostrando la incomodidad que le producía ser el centro de atención.

Su hermana por primera vez estaba callada, la acompañaba con un profundo silencio.

Se adentraron al fondo del bar encontrando una mesa para dos personas. Llego el camarero y les tomo la orden. Los ojos aperlados miraban el lugar con interés. La variedad que presentaba como entretenimiento era un asco, un hombre y una mujer según bailando provocativamente. La música pésima, algunos bailaban en la pequeña pista, el lugar apestaba a cigarros y licor.

Siguió paseando su mirada hasta que se topó con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Perla y azul. Conectados.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

El tiempo se detuvo de él, cuando ella lo miro. Le había seguido la pista desde que entro al lugar y como no hacerlo cuando todo en ella era malditamente sensual. Irradiaba por todos los poros un poder magnético que lo atraía como a un imán.

Todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos y en alerta. La mirada intensa de esos singulares ojos lo paralizo por completo.

Ella le sonrió con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y él no supo que pensar.

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo despertó de su letargo.

Su mirada se centró ahora en su peor mejor amigo.

-¡Demonios teme!, ¿Por qué?— replico él, sobándose la cabeza.

-Cuando hable ponme atención — el Uchiha desvió la mirada de su dobe amigo para ver que atrajo la atención de esté, sus ojos brillaron al notar a la mujer en cuestión — déjalo dobe, estamos de misión y el tiempo apremia, además algo así — dijo con burla — nunca caería contigo.

La sonrisa zorruna del rubio le dio un mal presagio a Sasuke.

-Eso crees tú — se levantó del lugar con la firme decisión de hablar con la preciosura de mujer.

-Aras el ridículo— volvió a insistir el pelinegro — no la conoces…

-Eso es fácil de corregir —asintió él — me presentare.

-Estamos de misión— le recordó su compañero.

-Para todo hay tiempo, mañana me ocupare de eso, hoy es nuestra noche libre y pienso disfrutarlo de la mejor manera posible.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y suspiro con frustración, era un estúpido su amigo, y sabía perfectamente que nada lo detendría hasta llegar con aquella pelinegra.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Hinata se tensó un poco al darse cuenta que el hombre que llamo su atención se levanto del lugar y se dirigía a ella.

Hanabi asustada por primera vez chillo al darse cuenta de que aquel tipo con facha maleante se acercaba a ellas.

-Hinata— dijo apresuradamente— se que estas molesta con papa, pero hacer lo que quieres hacer esta muy mal—voltio a ver al sujeto que se acercaba— por favor— rogo— ese tipo se ve de lo peor y tú no sabes ni quien es, como es, nada absolutamente de él. Es peligroso.

Sin embargo Hinata no ponía atención alguna a las escusas de Hanabi. Ella estaba perdida en ese mar azul que la contemplaba de una forma sensual.

Nunca se había sentido poderosa, pero sus sentidos en estos momentos no le mentían. Ese hombre estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de ella, y la miraba hambrientamente. Su sangre se calentó, su cuerpo hervía en un fuego que la consumía, lo quería todo, y él era perfecto.

Cuando el rubio descaradamente poso su mirada en cada curva de su cuerpo ella se expuso ante él, levanto la barbilla en señal de desafío. Recibió como respuesta una gran sonrisa por parte de él.

-Por favor— volvió a suplicar Hanabi.

Entonces ella voltio a ver a su hermana.

-¿Cuantas veces yo te dije lo mismo?— contesto fríamente— nunca me has hecho caso Hanabi, ahora es mi turno.

-Hinata, tú no eres así…

-yo no era así— la corrigió la pelinegra, su cuerpo percibió perfectamente cuando él llego a su lado.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Ambos se miraron fijamente,

Naruto estaba aún más impactado, ere simplemente perfecta. Su piel, sus ojos, su cara, su cabello y el cuerpo. Todo para brindarle placer a un hombre.

-Buenas noches— su voz salió mas ronca de lo que hubiera querido— mi nombre es Naruto, ¿y el tuyo? —estiro su mano como saludo.

Ella no titubeo en ningún momento, estiro su mano sintiendo una corriente eléctrica al momento de tocarlo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que sonrieron sensualmente cada uno a su forma.

-Mucho gusto Naruto- kun, me llamo Hinata.

Naruto al escuchar la voz tímida y sensual de ella se juro a si mismo que esa noche , escucharía gemir su nombre más intensamente.

-baila conmigo.- ordeno él con un tono engañosamente amable, la galo y ella se dejo llevar.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Tropezaron al llegar al cuarto, la urgencia por tenerse ambos era clara.

Desde el primer momento en que Naruto disque la llevo a bailar supo que estaba a punto de cruzar la línea entre el bien y el mal. Entre coqueteos y vueltas la llevo al baño del local y serró la puerta con seguro. No pudo evitar temblar de anticipación. Los ojos azules miraron fijamente sus labios y luego los capturo en un beso tímido que al entrar en confianza se volvió una tormenta.

Sus labios danzaban con tanta fluidez, ambos mordían y gemían al sentir el rose de sus lenguas. Se hicieron el amor besándose.

Él quería poseer ese cuerpo con prematura increíble, necesitaba sentirse a dentro de ella. Las caricias que se dieron en el baño los llevo al punto de querer hacerlo ahí mismo, pero no sería gusto para ella. Por lo que utilizando lo que le quedaba de voluntad la saco del lugar y la llevo al motel de alado, pidieron una habitación y comenzaron a subir las escaleras entre besos y abrazos.

Tropezaron en varias ocasiones pero no les importo, ambos querían amarse mutuamente.

El lugar era aceptablemente limpio, él quito la liga de su cabello para que callera como una cascada. La alzo entre sus brazos y la deposito suavemente sobre el colchón.

La imagen de una diosa lunar era su pensamiento.

Hinata estaba sonrojada por los besos y caricias compartidas. Pero sobre todo sentía una gran necesidad de llenar el frio de su cuerpo. Y cada vez que Naruto la besaba un calor la recorría. Le daba pena admitir que estaba muy mojada íntimamente. Lo atrajo a él a su cuerpo, besándolo y comenzando a quitar la ropa estorbosa.

_Piel con piel._

_Calor con calor._

La sensación de embriagues los llevo a un remolino de sensaciones.

Hinata se sintió tímida en un principio al mostrarse desnuda ante él. Pero cuando él, la toco con un tacto suave y gentil se sintió despierta por primera vez. Arqueo su cuerpo en señal de querer más caricias.

La mano de Naruto toco sus pechos grandes que no entraban en su palma, su miembro palpitaba por entrar en ella. Aun así se contuvo y recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de la pelinegra, asombrado de tal perfección a su disposición.

_Los cuerpos vibraban, uno por acariciar y el otro por recibir._

El placer de las caricias con las manos fue sustituido por su boca. Naruto la cubrió como una manta y comenzó a utilizar su lengua para acariciar cada parte de ella. _La piel sabía a miel_, curioso deslizo un dedo adentro de la flor de feminidad.

Ahí Hinata lo atrajo para devorarlo en un beso apasionado, él no dejo de tocarla, sus dedos se empapaban cada vez más del liquito caliente de ella. Sabía que estaba lista para recibirlo, el beso demoro y sus dedos siguieron asaltando los sentidos de Hinata. Cuando escucho el suspiro y un peño grito supo que era el momento, se acomodo alzando un poco las caderas de ella y condujo su miembro a la entrada estrecha que se ceñía a él con gran rigidez, provocando un placer al solo entra en contacto con la zona intima. Apretó los dientes pero su cordura se quebró cuando ella alzo las caderas y adentro su miembro un poco más, entonces él cayo, y embistió sobre ella, ahogo todo grito en un beso voraz, abría tiempo de mejorar todo, en la segunda ocasión que la tomara, ahora no podía evitar seguir embistiendo rápidamente, cada vez más, su cuerpo estaba en completo éxtasis y al sentir como ella también se arqueaba para una mayor penetración no aguanto, se dejo llego lleva y llego a un punto sin retorno, lo embriago algo tan diferente a cualquier acto antes conocido.

El clímax fue para ambos una explosión en sus cuerpos.

Naruto quedo sin energía alguna, se tumbo a lado de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado y satisfecho a la vez, su cuerpo empezaba a cobrarle la factura de varios días sin dormir bien y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Hinata al sentir todos los sentimientos despertó a la realidad. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?, ahora su cuerpo zaceado y la mente despejada le revelaba los actos de imprudencia cometidos.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

-¡Demonios Sasuke!- se quejaba por décima vez Naruto— no era necesario el agua con hielo para levantarme.

La mirada negra estaba con destellos rojos.

-Hemos llegado tarde a la junta que tenemos, por tu culpa estamos esperando, cuando debimos de haber estado listos desde hace una hora.

El rubio hizo un mohín con sus labios.

-no es para tanto.

La puerta se abrió y ellos entraron a una habitación oscura. Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse. Una sombra salió y el Kasekage dio un paso a ellos.

Ambos ninjas realizaron una reverencia.

-ayer les informe que hoy les daría el refuerzo que necesitan para la misión que les he encomendado.

El Kasekage dio dos palmadas y otra persona salió de las sombras, con una máscara que se quitó lentamente.

Naruto contuvo el aliento al enfrentarse a unos ojos aperlados que lo veían con la misma incredulidad. Cuando amaneció y no la encontró estaba muy irritado, pero se prometió encontrarla, él había sido el primer hombre en su vida y se encargaría de ser el único. Se sentía posesivo con ella. Pero nunca pensó que el arma mortal del Kasekage fuera precisamente la mujer que lo llevo al mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Hinata quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragará. Pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver, que esa noche quedaría perdida para siempre, pero enfrente de ella estaba el causante de que su cuerpo le doliera en lugares muy íntimos, ahora tendría que trabajar con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HASTA AQUÍ, si lo se , como siempre raro.

Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan DAVARU, festejando el aniversario de Irresistible Naranja.

Mi querida hermana mil gracias por todo, gracias por esos bellos dibujos, espero que te guste este regalito, con todo mi amor para ti. Te quiero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y también es la historia para el reto de lemon con mi querida hermana Jan di chan.,

Eres increíble y disculpa la tardanza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mil gracias por seguirme en todo este tiempo, gracias por iluminar mi vida con sus comentarios, es todo un placer para mi leer lo que opinan.

Los quiere aniyasha.


End file.
